Dándose cuenta
by Narutinachan
Summary: ESTE FANFIC ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN. SPOILER MANGA HASTA EL CAPÍTULO 103. Guen trata de ayudar a Zeno a recuperarse de su primera batalla completa.


**ESTE FANFIC NO ES MÍO. ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN.**

La historia original en inglés es obra de **Lazchan** y se llama " **Realizing** ". Lo tiene publicado en la página "Archive of Our Own". Cuento con su permiso para hacer esta traducción y publicarla en esta página. El link a la página del fanfic original está en mi perfil, porque no me dejaban escribirlo aquí.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

 **Dándose cuenta.**

Guen se giró para mirar al más joven de los guerreros dragones y resopló para sí mismo. Guerrero dragón… él parecía demasiado débil para ser uno, pero su habilidad para sanarse al parecer era más sorprendente que la simple demostración que les había dado antes. Él había protegido a Abi y casi había perdido su vida. Aún así, el shock por ese suceso aún estaba afectando al niño. Él estaba mirando su comida, sin ni siquiera alzar su cuenco para degustar el caldo y Zeno había demostrado que él era de los que disfrutaban una buena comida.

"Hey." Se sentó a su lado, su tono fue brusco. "¿Desde cuándo has dejado de comer?" No iba a dejar que su propia comida se desperdiciara y quizás si le veía a él comiendo su comida, Zeno se animara a comenzar a hacerlo él también. "¿Acaso no dijiste que es malo desperdiciar cualquier cosa que nos ofrezcan los cielos?"

Zeno se sobresaltó, bajando la mirada hacia su cuenco como si lo estuviera viendo por primera vez. "Yo…" Tragó saliva sonoramente. "Ellos me llamaron monstruo. Yo… lo soy, ¿no?" Le preguntó. "Debería haber muerto." Su expresión estaba perdida, sus ojos estaban otra vez en blanco y Guen se tragó una maldición.

"¿Crees que la gente no nos llama monstruos a nosotros?" Guen bajó la mirada hacia él, mostrando su mano, más grande y escamosa, incluso con lo poderosa que era, la gente aún se alejaba temerosa de él por el poder que poseía. "¿Te perdiste la parte en la que nos convertimos en algo más que humanos con la sangre de los dragones?" Se estaba comenzando a sentir más conectado a ellos, cuanto más continuaban sus vidas; cuando más tiempo pasaba junto a ellos y Hiryuu, así que podía sentir lo roto que Zeno estaba por dentro y volvió a maldecir, esta vez sin molestarse en censurar sus palabras.

"Yo… sí, pero…" Zeno se frotó la ropa, mordiéndose el labio. "No pensé que- fui apuñalado, Guen." Su expresión era seria. "Ese fue un golpe mortal. Yo no…"

"Hey, dijiste que sanas rápido. Tal vez solo te sanaste muy rápido y cuanto peor es más rápido te sanas." Guen le dio una palmada en la espalda, casi haciendo que se estrellara contra su comida. Ah, una demostración de sanación no le hacía más fuerte, aparentemente. Aún parecía un joven niño débil. "No te preocupes tanto por eso, chico. Solo no te lances en medio de una batalla y no tendrás que tratar con ello. Déjanos el resto a nosotros." Guen sonrió ampliamente. "Somos más que suficiente para una línea de tropas mal entrenadas."

Zeno logró esbozar una sonrisa temblorosa, pero aún así parecía seguir dándole vueltas al asunto.

"No eres un monstruo, Zeno." Guen resopló y sacudió la cabeza. "Solo dar por hecho que los niños se recuperan más rápido es ir demasiado lejos, pero tú no eres del tipo que nunca ha matado." Se terminó el resto de su comida y resistió el impulso de coger la de Zeno, pero el niño tenía que comer en algún momento.

"¿Sabes?, Hiryuu cree que vales algo." Guen tenía que irse con un grupo de tiro. "Pero si te dejas caer o mueres de hambre por un extraño accidente en el campo de batalla, no serás capaz de protegerle de la forma que quieres." Su mirada era astuta. "No quieres decepcionar a nuestro rey de pelo carmesí, ¿no?"

Zeno se estremeció y se tapó la cara con las manos durante un momento, respirando profundamente. "No, yo solo quería ser fuerte para proteger a la gente. Ayudaba a la gente de mi aldea, respondiendo las preguntas para las que los dioses me daban respuesta. No era… No era una protección como la que tú, Abi o Shuten dabais a vuestras aldeas. Eran solo palabras. ¿Qué es lo que Ouryuu vio en mí que le hiciera pensar que podía proteger a tanta gente, proteger a su querido hermano con palabras y un cuerpo robusto?"

Guen se rascó la parte de atrás de la cabeza, incomodo. Él había pensado algo parecido – era una época inestable y se necesitaban guerreros, pero… pensó en el sacerdote que había en su aldea. Un hombre viejo que trastabillaba mientras caminaba, con la cabeza en las nubes, pero cuando venían malos tiempos, tenía palabras de consuelo para aquellos que lo necesitaban. No había pensado mucho en él, pero… suponía que hizo cosas buenas.

Aún así – Zeno era solo un niño, no un guerrero. Incluso Abi con sus pequeños animales a su alrededor era capaz de luchar más y no estaba tan molesto por ello como lo estaba Zeno. Y Zeno tenía corazón y lo intentaba, al menos – incluso si terminaba golpeado y arrojado al suelo. Él estaba determinado a intentarlo y tratar de cumplir su papel como guerrero dragón. No por primera vez, Guen sintió los débiles lazos de la sangre tirando de él. Todos ellos estaban conectados, por la voluntad de los dragones y los cielos.

Apoyó la mano sobre la coronilla de Zeno, dándole palmaditas como lo haría con un niño. "Le estás protegiendo bien. La gente también necesita un sacerdote, Zeno." Suspiró y tomó una bebida rápida, buscando las palabras adecuadas. El niño también necesitaba a alguien que cuidara de él y su rey con la cabeza en las nubes no parecía darse cuenta de que algunas veces Zeno se preocupaba por lo que podía hacer. "Concéntrate en tus puntos fuertes, al igual que el resto de nosotros."

Zeno parpadeó y comenzó a reírse un poco. "Guau, no pensaba que pudieras decir cosas así." Él parecía haber recuperado un poco más de su alegría y Guen dio un suspiro de alivio. "Suenas casi tan serio como un adulto."

"¡Hey, mocoso! ¡Soy un adulto, más de lo que tú lo eres!" Hizo un gesto como si le fuera a golpear y Zeno se apartó, riéndose un poco más. Si la risa era un poco forzada o demasiado brillante, ninguno de los dos dijo nada al respecto. Guen le atrapó en un abrazo, la sangre de dragón de ambos se iluminó durante un instante, envolviéndoles con fuerza. "Después de todo, alguien tiene que cuidar de ti."

Zeno simplemente sonrió y se apartó después de un momento, volviendo a sentarse en frente de su comida que se estaba enfriando rápidamente. "¿Qué? ¿Tú vas a hacerlo, hermano mayor?" Le preguntó, levantando una ceja y tomándose un sorbo de su comida como si no hubiera pasado absolutamente nada. Su mueca por la sopa fría fue la única señal, pero él continuó comiendo valientemente. Nunca le había gustado desperdiciar la comida; demasiada gente tenía muy poca de ella.

Guen simplemente se rió y le dio un manotazo en la parte posterior de la cabeza. "¿Qué? ¿Acaso quieres que Shuten sea tu figura de hermano?"

"Todos nosotros juntos somos hermanos, ¿recuerdas?" En esta ocasión la mirada de Zeno era clara y firme cuando alzo los ojos hacia Guen. "Para siempre."

"Sí, si – hasta que regresemos a los cielos y todas esas tonterías sacerdotales." Guen agitó la mano, tratando de disipar su actitud seria, deseando que volviera la estúpida sonrisa de Zeno.

Zeno asintió y se comió el resto de su comida rápidamente, pasándose una mano por el pelo y luego descansando su mano sobre el medallón que le había dado Hiryuu. Se sintió tanto incomodo como reconfortado por su peso, aún tratando de descifrar por qué le había dado algo tan importante. "Todo regresa a los cielos y nuestros lazos perdurarán incluso después de eso, estoy seguro."

Guen estaba a punto de responder a eso, pero la puerta se abrió de golpe y un grito hizo eco a través de los pasillos, llamando a los dragones para que fueran a pelear, a proteger a la gente – a prestar su fuerza para proteger a Hiryuu y sus sueños imposibles otra vez.

Zeno se mordió el labio y se levantó tambaleándose, pero con resolución en los ojos. Haría lo que tenía que hacer. No podía dejar que sus hermanos fueran solos y si él tenía que ser un escudo para ellos – con este cuerpo que había sanado tan fácilmente, haría lo que pudiera.

"Vamos." Murmuró. "El Rey Hiryuu nos necesita."

Guen solo pudo asentir, pero no pudo evitar pensar, _el Rey Hiryuu no será el único que llorará si te perdemos porque estás demasiado determinado en protegernos a nosotros, a él y a la gente. Tus compañeros de armas, de sangre – también resultaremos heridos._

No quería ver a Zeno morir.


End file.
